


Only him

by Myiuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Lot of feelings, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, hug, kind Belphie, reader is shorter than Belphie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Series of oneshots of Belphie fluff
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic made of bundle of feelings I had when sad at night.  
> I don't own Obey me  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it would be like to hug Belphie? Thats it. Thats the chapter, you hugging Belphie.

"Belphie?" You opened the door of the attic and he lazily looked at you, turning his gaze away from the stars.

"What is my princess doing here?" It was well past midnight with everyone else surely asleep maybe with exception of Levi so it's quite a surprise for him to see you there.

"Couldn't sleep without me perhaps?" You didn't respond and instead trudged over to him in your baggy pajamas that Belphie made sure to admire how cute they looked on you. Wordlessly wrapping your arms around his waist, he didn't question you, only hugged you back. With your hands around his frame and enveloped by his scent, you felt... safe. He felt solid and strong and you could become weak in his arms, putting your trust fully into him. It was frightening vulnerability but if felt only right to do so, no, you needed this. Needed to feel his silent reassurment, that you can still feel like this around him, safe and content. It wasn't gone, he loved you and you hopelessly loved him.

You nearly purred in satisfaction when he started petting your hair. It always felt right only from him, only from him it seemed genuine, and only from him you enjoyed it. Realising this position might be a bit uncomfortable for you, he brought you fully to his lap easily on the edge of window he sat. Though admittedly, you didn't notice the discomfort at all but like this he felt even close. You felt his bent legs on your back, his chest underneath you as you straddled him, arms still interlocking around each others torso. It was too easily bringing back the sleep that you were awaken from by a weird dream you didn't want to remember. In this dream he was not and you were sad, the first thing coming to your mind when waking up nearly in tears was to hug Belphie. So you did.  
You appreciated his silence, he knew when to be silent and when to stop his teasing, and the fact he just let you sit there without questions was having you melt inside.

He was warm, very warm against the cold surrounding. Your head leaned against his neck and you could hear his pulse, his heartbeat. In this moment he felt like the only warm being in the whole world, the only one truly warm for you. Around you was deafening silence, the only sounds heard were your breathing and heartbeat. You wished you could stay like this forever. However the comfortableness of the moment and the pure satisfaction were quickly drawing you to sleep. It all felt like a dream, too good to be real and you were scared to fall asleep, afraid he might disappear. But with his hands still around you and petting you, you had to let go of your fears and only slumber peacefully in his arms.  
You wouldn't have minded to sleep in his arms forever, really.


	2. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were crying, you were embarrassed. Belphie was there and so were you, in his arms now.

You were crying, you were sad. And also embarrassed for crying. That's why when Belphie came to your room you barely waited for him to close the door before you hid your face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Belphie was left stupefied at being used as a crying pillow, confused and also worried after he realized you were actually crying. His arms there were just awkwardly around his sides as you wrapped yourself around his chest and moved to gently rub your back. He can't remember the last time he saw you cry but of course you were also capable of emotions like that, able to get hurt to the point of crying. Why did he think you wouldn't cry? It was stupid of him.

He wanted to know why you were crying but also didn't want to say anything. He tried to gently pry your face from his shoulder to look at you, but you didn't budge so he gave up and resorted to gentle rubbing. He noticed your sobbing stopped after a while and he heaved a sigh of relief at that, unaware he even had any tension to begin with. He pulled back a bit, trying to get a peek at you, but you only wordlessly hugged him tighter. That caused him to smile, as you nudged closer on his shoulder. Clearly you were just taking advantage of the situation now. Not that he's blaming you, he would do the same only to hug you longer. He considered if he should fake cry to get you to hug him like that too, but immediately refused his own idea, remembering the pang of panic he felt when you ran into his arms, crying.

Then you finally looked up at him. Gazing straight into your puffy eyes that still had traces of tears in the corners had his heart melting. He couldn't resist but bring both of his hands to your cheeks, to wipe away the remnants of your sadness. He was looking at you with such love filled gaze he himself didn't seem to realize. You leaned closer and he was more than willing to answer your silent request and kissed you lovingly. In the glow of the moment he almost forgot the fact you were full on crying just a while ago.  
"Was it one of my brothers?" _If it was one of his brothers that made you cry he swears he-_

Your mood turned sour at that and he regrets bringing it up. "It... was Levi." Levi?? What could Levi do to you? _Did he do something to you??_ He looked at you urgently for explanation.

"Levi, he- I wanted to spend time with him, but he yelled at me to go away." A second passed. Then more and you got anxious when he didn't respond and with the embarrassment from before coming back, you turned red. "I-I'm sorry. I overreacted, it's stupid." You tried to talk of yourself out of it but Belphie's silence was from a different reason. You, who were normally so confident, always responding to his readings with 'attack' of your own now were stuttering and embarrassed for crying before him of all things. He was more amazed than anything and definitely wasn't blaming you or anything. There was also pride in him at being the only to see you like that.

"It's not stupid." He shook his head, looking at you with a smile. "I'm glad I could comfort you, whatever the problem may be." Caressing your cheeks again, he kissed you, this time longer. It wasn't deep or passionate, it was his attempt at trying to convey his feelings. Words are one thing, but only through actions he believes to truly convince you. You matter to him, he loves you and you're the only one for him - as he is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
